


The constellations you keep

by amberandmetal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Nudity, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: Reader and Nat are in Reader's bed. Cue sappy romantic fluff.





	The constellations you keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny drabble filled with fluff. I rated it T even though there's nudity but it's not really described explicitly, honestly it’s just innocent wlw sappy mush, or come to think of it I think the reader can be percieved as gender neutral. I’m really happy with how this one turned out. Thank you to the anon who requested this! I do love me some Black Widow.  
> The russian petnames she uses are Kotyonok (kitten), malysh (baby) and lyubov moya (my love). If you speak russian and these are way off please let me know!

    It was one of those strange nights when thunder rumbled in the distance but the moon still hung free and clear in the night sky, filtering in strands of light, licking up the walls and somewhat messy floors of your room.

    “ _Oh, kotyonok_ , do that again.”

    You chuckled fondly as the redhead in your bed arched and stretched like a kitten, goosebumps rising to meet your touch. Leaning back down on your side, head in hand you continued to trace the faint freckles adorning her back; she was odd that way, her skin was porcelain smooth, creamy and fair, except for a few constellations on her back. They were your favourite.

    “Never met anyone who’s so responsive..”, you murmured into her skin, dotting kisses over the tiny specks.

    “Never met anyone who touches me the way you do.” Her head was turned but you could her the grin in the contour of her voice.

    You bent down and gave the juncture where the swell of her ass meets thigh a tiny bite followed by a fluid kiss to soothe the sting.

    The slight hiss and moan that followed efficiently awoke the butterflies sleeping in the pit of your gut.

    You brushed your cheek against the flesh of her thigh, humming lowly as you let your fingertips reach back up to trace along her spine.

    “Got me there.”

    She huffed a laugh, shaking her head, making the red slightly tousled locks bounce gently.

    And it was weird. This thing between the two of you were hardly a novelty anymore. It had been going on for weeks, months even. And it was just a sex thing, just a Meet in the night when the adrenaline of a mission wore high in your hearts- thing. And yet you couldn’t take your eyes of her. The Black Widow; Natasha Romanova; Natalia Romanoff; Natalie Rushman; The deadliest spy known to man.. There were five thousand and one reasons for why you should get up and leave the bed, why this was bound for disaster if you even considered giving in to the incessant fluttering beneath your sternum. But there was something in the cryptic chartreuse in her eyes, the constellations on her back and in the way she allowed them to you like a secret to keep.

    “What’s wrong?”

    Too lost in your thoughts you hadn’t noticed that she had moved, turning from lying on her front to sitting cross legged in front of you, a sheet draped around her waist. The moonlight seemed to seek her out no matter how or where she moved. She looked luminous, iridescent. Beautiful.

    It was odd seeing open uncertainty in the same eyes that always appeared steely cold, calculating and awake. They were almost soft now.

    “It’s nothing..” you paused when you met her gaze “no, seriously.. don’t worry about it.”

    You reached out to touch her again but she captured your wrist, slender cold fingers curling around you.

    “ _Malysh_.. what? you can tell me anything.”

    There was something in her eyes. An inscrutable element that hadn’t been there before, and something resembling hope bloomed in your chest. You moved your hand so you could close around her wrist as well, letting your thumb stroke the thin skin there.

    “I want you to stay.”

    “What are you talking about, kotyonok, of course I’ll stay. Do you honestly think I want to get dressed again and go all the way back to my room in the middle of the night?”

    You searched her eyes, feeling heat light up your cheeks.

    “Not just tonight.”

    Only for a second she looked honestly confused but then realisation appeared to dawn on her and a shy smile you weren’t aware she was even capable of broke out across her face. She leaned down, gracefully draping herself over you, lips gently latching on to yours- petal soft and wet with breath.

    You groaned and raised your knees, allowing her to fall between your thighs.

    “Is that a yes?”, you murmured against her lips, clutching the back of her head to bring her closer, nearer;  _more, more, more._

    She nodded her head as you drowned in the waves of emotion she was pouring into you .

    “Yes. Yes. Yes. Ah, lyubov moya..  _yes_.”


End file.
